


그 모든 짐을 두고 가도 돼 (You can leave all your heavy baggage)

by InfiniteObsession



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Florists, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: woohyun wants to carry sunggyu with him. sunggyu wants a piece of woohyun for himself.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Infinite Prompt Challenge - Florist + Tattoo Shop





	그 모든 짐을 두고 가도 돼 (You can leave all your heavy baggage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundofkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofkyu/gifts).



> happy birthday to soundofkyu <3

“Hey, hyung.” Woohyun observes Sunggyu over the rim of his now cold tea, wondering if the older can make it to his room or if Woohyun should step in or not.

“Hey.” Sunggyu sounds forlorn but definitely sober. Woohyun feels the knot in his chest loosen and he lets out a satisfied sigh.

Instead of going for his room, Sunggyu stumbles into the kitchen and grabs Woohyun’s mug, grimacing after he takes a sip. “It’s cold.” He whines, placing the tea down on the counter and snuggling into Woohyun.

“I can go warm it up.” Woohyun offers, he doesn’t really want to and he knows that’s not what Sunggyu wants either, so he lets Sunggyu burrow into him until they’re in real danger of becoming one giant blob of skin and body parts.

Sunggyu shakes his head and there’s a dampness on Woohyun’s chest that makes its way into his heart like a piercing cold. “I’m sorry.”

“Hyung…”

Sunggyu interrupts him, pulling away and the expression on his face looks like it hurts like a bitch to do so. “I’m not being fair to you.” Sunggyu has always taken care of him, always loved him, but he’s also been hurting him a lot lately. There’s no denying that. “I’m your hyung.”

“You’re more than that.” Woohyun reminds him gently, drawing him close again, scared he’ll resist but sure in the knowledge that Sunggyu always comes easily when Woohyun calls for him.

“I want to be okay.”

“You will be. We will be.”

* * *

It takes a long time and Woohyun isn’t patient. He likes to pester and insist and fight and get things moving, but for Sunggyu, just for Sunggyu, he is still. Every day he decides to love Sunggyu and every night he promises to love Sunggyu even more until loving Sunggyu is all he knows how to do.

Some days are easier than others. Some days Woohyun is fed up and wants to be loved instead of always loving. There’s a creature inside of Woohyun that yearns to _be_ yearned. It’s why he chose his profession, why he likes to ink his designs on to people’s skin so that they carry pieces of Woohyun with them wherever they go, showing them off and giving them meaning and importance.

But Sunggyu _can_ love him, he knows it, he can feel it. He can feel it in their hugs, the way Sunggyu holds back and cradles Woohyun like he’s the most precious person in the universe; the tension in Sunggyu’s body is from restraint and not from uneasiness. He can feel the weight of Sunggyu’s gaze on him as he lazes around the apartment doing nothing just to annoy the ever industrious Sunggyu. He can feel it when Sunggyu does nothing _with_ him on the days when it’s hard to do anything. He can feel it when Sunggyu comes to him with plans, his plans, plans for his future, plans for something to call theirs. Woohyun can feel it. He really, really can. So he stays. So he loves him.

* * *

“I want a new tattoo.”

Woohyun raises his brow, not sure how to proceed. They’re in the middle of having dinner, not anything fancy, literally a mix of takeout and leftovers. They’re both in the most comfortable and ratty (well, Woohyun is in ratty clothes, Sunggyu insists on pristine jammies) clothes they own.

Normally it’s like this. Sunggyu will come home, ravenous and cranky and demanding takeout because cooking takes too long and involves too much clean up. Woohyun will take his phone out and vacillate between one restaurant or another and Sunggyu will pluck his phone out of his hands and decide for them. Then they change and get comfortable and right when Woohyun finds the remote or a warm spot on the couch, Sunggyu will demand immediate sustenance because the delivery is taking too long. Woohyun will groan and complain all while rustling up something simple and quick, something moms make to get rid of leftovers and odd bits from home cooking that seem too wasteful to throw away. The food will arrive shortly after Sunggyu has his first bite and they end up eating both things together while they talk and talk and talk. It’s a little bit disgusting, a little bit too comfortable for two men who are wildly attracted to one another but it’s a routine that feels like care, that feels like warmth and lightness, something they both enjoy.

It doesn’t feel like that right now. Right now, Woohyun kind of wants to turn the lights down and hug Sunggyu intensely until his warmth bleeds into Sunggyu and Sunggyu forgets for awhile. Right now, Woohyun wants to crawl out of his own skin and give his tattooed flesh to Sunggyu to wear like armor around him.

“Where?”

“Here.” Sunggyu taps his neck and Woohyun drops his chopsticks. That’s not just Sunggyu’s neck, it’s… it’s where _that_ tattoo is. _The_ tattoo. The one Sunggyu had gotten to impress that—

“This isn’t about him.” Sunggyu proclaims steadily. There’s steel in Sunggyu’s eyes, something Woohyun hasn’t seen in way too long.

“No?”

“I want it.”

“You hate needles.” Woohyun says.

“I trust you.”

Damnit.

“Sungjong can—

“I want you.” Sunggyu is stubborn, he’s made up his mind and Woohyun could probably wheedle his way out of this but seeing Sunggyu be stubborn and sure and hearing him say he wants _Woohyun_ is making his brain explode with light. He’s floating.

“Okay.”

* * *

Sunggyu works a lot. Every day, actually. Like clockwork, sick or not, rain or shine, Sunggyu leaves their apartment at 9 in the morning to drive to his little shop. He greets his employees and holes himself away in the greenhouse until it’s time for lunch. He allows himself a break from tending the blooms when Woohyun walks through the doors with food and promises to leave Sunggyu alone for the rest of the day if Sunggyu would just deign to eat with him for 15 minutes. Sometimes Woohyun actually sticks to the 15 minutes but mostly… mostly Woohyun is a big distraction with a big mouth and, well, 30 minutes would be more honest… 45 would be accurate.

In the afternoon, when it’s too hot and too much of an inconvenience to climb up to the greenhouse, Sunggyu stays inside the shop at his sketching nook. Sometimes a client will come in to consult with him and sometimes he’s alone conceptualizing and designing and thinking of the things Woohyun does with his mouth. Work. He _has_ work and he does work.

Today shouldn’t be different but it is. Woohyun is in the shop, trailing after Sunggyu like a puppy. Not a lost puppy but a hyperactive one that pesters and whines and—

“Will you let me work?” Sunggyu snaps as he nearly elbows Woohyun who is crowding Sunggyu as he tends to the garden.

Woohyun huffs stepping as far back as the space will let him. “Testy.”

“Annoying” Sunggyu retorts, spraying in the general direction of Woohyun. They banter and argue until lunch time rolls around and Woohyun drags Sunggyu away from work so they can banter and argue over food.

Sunggyu glares at the blank sketchpad until Woohyun complains that it’s going to catch on fire or grow legs and run away. “Hyung, seriously. Calm down.”

“I’m calm!” Sunggyu exclaims in a tone that belies his statement. “Why aren’t you ready?”

Woohyun rallies. “Me? This is about you!”

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu tries a softer approach, he can tell Woohyun is tense and he understands the pressure Woohyun is under so much better now that he’s not too wrapped up in his own issues to see what’s so plainly obvious in front of him. “I know you have something ready. Just show me. If I hate it, I’ll just laugh at you and send you home.”

The teasing works a little but not enough that Woohyun’s hands don’t shake as he turns the page to one that isn’t blank.

Oh. _Oh_.

The lines are clean, so clean that it’s hard for Sunggyu to wrap his head around the fact that Woohyun who leaves his dishes in the sink for weeks and leaves his wet towels everywhere and tracks all cat litter all over their house, that Woohyun, his Woohyun drew this. _For_ him. And Woohyun will draw it again, _on_ him.

“Why aren’t you laughing?” Woohyun whines, kicking Sunggyu gently, tugging the sketchbook back.

“I like it.” Sunggyu answers. His eyes are shining and he smiles, pleased and just a little bit (more) in love. “I said I would laugh if I didn’t like it. I really like it, Woohyun-ah.” He can’t help but reach out to ruffle Woohyun’s hair affectionately.

Woohyun has always blushed awkwardly, patches of red and pink just appearing in no particular order on his skin until he looks like a cartoon character about to melt or explode or both. Now he looks like that but a little shy, a little flustered, a little like the peony on the paper, just beginning it’s tentative bloom. Sunggyu finds it funny that someone who moves with as much confidence and aggression as Woohyun does can be like this. He _really_ likes that too.

* * *

“Ready?”

Sunggyu hates this. He feels naked, he hates being naked (he’s not really, his shirt is just open and pulled down over his shoulder). Thankfully, it’s just Woohyun, the people he shares the studio with have already gone home for the day, but Sunggyu still feels the prickly heat of embarrassment. Kind of like when his mother made him skip a day of taekwondo and he came into the next class feeling like a truant, or when he comes in late to a meeting and everyone stops talking and stares.

“Yeah.”

“Just relax, hyung.” Woohyun coos over the buzz of the needle.

Sunggyu squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on not flinching. The new numbing cream Woohyun applied was working much better than the last time but it probably won’t last for the entire session. They’re 20 minutes in when it starts. Woohyun with his big, noisy, talented mouth starts humming. Asshole.

“Limit.”

“Ding, ding, ding. Correct.” Woohyun changes the tune and Sunggyu gets everything right. Of course he does. The game goes on until Sunggyu has named every single NELL song to ever exist (some twice).

“You’re so annoying.” Sunggyu complains as he stretches and tries to ignore the itchy, almost burning sensation on his neck.

“You’re welcome.” Woohyun replies, he has a small, content smile on his face as he cleans his instruments up with quick and easy movements. “You can go wait up front.”

Sunggyu throws him a curious glance. “Are you going to burst into tears the moment I step through those doors?”

“No.” Woohyun denies it but he looks a little too caught and sounds a little too eager for Sunggyu to believe him.

“Aish.” Sunggyu settles back down into the chair. “Why?” He demands.

Woohyun takes a shaky breath and tries to meet Sunggyu’s gaze. “I feel bad.” He drops his gaze and continues to work on cleaning his station. “It’s my fault.”

Unbelievable. Sunggyu thinks. “Ya, do we blame firefighters for fire? Do we blame a doctor when he finds something wrong with you? None of this was your fault.”

“I goaded you into the first one! I made you feel like you had to get that stupid thing so you could prove things to Doyun.”

Sunggyu gasps and almost slaps his hand protectively over his new tattoo. “It was my decision! Both times! And it’s not stupid! And I didn’t get it to prove things to Doyun.”

Woohyun glares at him stubbornly but the intensity of the glare is undercut by his tears.

“I didn’t get my first tattoo to prove things to Doyun.” Sunggyu repeats, lowering his voice. “Give me a little credit, Woohyun-ah. Why would I get something as life changing as a tattoo for someone like that?”

“You loved him.” Woohyun argues weakly. “You would have done anything for him.”

“Not then, not at that time, not anymore.” Sunggyu says calmly. It’s embarrassing to admit it but he knows they stayed together far too long after the feelings and affection were gone because Sunggyu was too stubborn to break up. “We were over long before I got the tattoo. And there’s only ever been one person I would do anything for and he’s sniveling all over his work station.”

Woohyun’s head snaps up so fast Sunggyu is startled into standing, his expression is unreadable. “You just said it wasn’t my fault.”

“It wasn’t. It was mine.” Sunggyu admits sheepishly. “I wanted to get the tattoo to impress you and—

“And?” Woohyun is standing now too, a lot closer than before.

“When I finally got it… I felt guilty.” Sunggyu grimaces and grabs on to Woohyun’s hand to keep himself steady. “What convinced me to get that tattoo was that conversation we had, before, about how you felt like the people you had worked on were carrying pieces of you on them. I wanted that. Desperately. So I got it and then… I was walking around with you on my body but still going home to Doyun. I felt like a fraud, I felt like a cheater. I was ashamed. Doyun was an asshole but you deserved better than to be treated like some kind of secret. So I broke up with him, and I promised to work on myself so that when we were both ready… I would do right by you.”

* * *

Woohyun blinks. “Why did you decide on a peony?”

“We were watching Doctor Who, and the Doctor said ‘a bit of shame never hurt anyone.’” Sunggyu smiles after repeating the quote, cupping Woohyun’s face and wiping away the tear tracks, making Woohyun feel warm all over. “I’ve been holding back for so long because I was embarrassed about falling in love with you when I had a commitment to someone else. Some myths claim that a peony symbolizes shame… and I… it seemed fitting. I have to live with what happened in the past, but it doesn’t have to hold me back.”

Then Sunggyu kisses him gently. It’s a kiss that steals his breath, steals his _everything_ , and he surges forward to take everything back so he can offer himself to Sunggyu over and over and over again.

“Mmmph. Ya, not here! Woo—”

**Author's Note:**

> tsk tsk, i cant believe their first time is going to be in a public place. kinky.
> 
> completely unbeta-ed


End file.
